the past and future
by Little Demon Child1
Summary: what if there was some one that could go from the past to the future by just thinking please read and review chapter 3 is now up
1. chapter 1

~~~~ I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters based in the story~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter One A figure clad in a long black cloak walks silently for the village knowing that they had to go though the village, the figure pulled the hood closer together so that their face could not be seen. It's the dead of night so the figure couldn't be seen, the person slowly made their way to the last hut, but they decided to wait till morning before knocking on the door. "I hope she hasn't forgotten that I said I would be coming his month I couldn't give her a specific date," thought the figure as it sat down on the log just inside the forest. * * * Kagome left Kaede's hut in the morning to go to the hot springs near by Shippo fallowed suit. Inuyasha had taken of the night before because it had been the new moon. The figure from the night before didn't know that there were three others in the hut. The figure walks up to the door and knocks Kaede answers the door. "My I help ye child?" the old woman asked, the figure slowly takes off the hood. "Hello momma" said the girl, she didn't look over the age of fifteen she had dark red hair and big silver eyes. "Child don't do that, hurry come inside you don't want to be seen just yet" Kaede said with a big smile. As they walked in to the house, Sango and Maroku had just woken up and saw the girl Maroku's jaw dropped. "Who are you," he asked after he could start talking again and after he got slapped be Sango. "This is my daughter Serenity, and you touch her and I will bind you to your own hand got it" stated Kaede. Every ones jaws drop on that one. "Momma I'm not a child any more I can take care of my self but thank you," Serenity said with a grin (A/N one thing you should know about Serenity is that she is a half demon just like Inuyasha but she is part Cat) just then Inuyasha enters the hut. "Who the hell are you?" he yelled "O sit down and shut up dog boy" Serenity said suddenly Inuyasha hit the floor like he always' does when Kagome says sit. "What just happened momma?" she asked over Inuyasha's cursing. "I don't know child maybe you and Kagome have something, more then likely a blood link to each other, other then that I have no idea" Kaede replied Inuyasha was picking himself off the floor just as Kagome walked in. "What happened to you Inuyasha?" she asked Inuyasha just pointed at Serenity. Kagome turns to look at the new person in the room, she recognizes her. "Serene what are you doing here?" she asked. "Can't someone come visit their adopted mother?" Serenity asked looking annoyed when she wasn't. There's a large explosion out side.  
  
Please read and review this is the first fanfic at this time 


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
As the group ran out side to see what happened, Kagome sensed a jewel shard. "Inuyasha there's a jewel shard in the demons right hand !" Kagome yelled, but it was going to be harder then he thought to get to it (A/N see he didn't know what right hand) the demon's about six foot five and has six arms luckily only two legs. "Kagome if you can't tell it kinda has three," he yelled back moving to cute off another of the demons arms. All of a sudden Sam runs in front of Inuyasha. "Stand back dog boy" she said "Lighting Claw Flash!" she screamed the demon drops while Serenity is holding the jewel shard. "That was easy" she said and drops the shard in Kagome's hand " now if you don't mind I need Kaede to do something for me" Serenity said as she walked over to Kaede's hut, the others had yet to move. * * * Later that day Serenity went out for a walk severely hoping not to run into anyone, she stopped near a hot spring she was still covered with the demons blood, slowly she striped out of her twenty-first century clothes and slipped into the hot spring to clean up and relax, Serenity didn't hear the rustle (not spelled right) in the bushed behind her. 'I have to get back' Serenity thought to herself as she got out of the hot spring. Just after she finished getting dressed someone stepped out of the bushes. "Who the hell are you?" Serene asked as she took a step back from the dog demon 'He kinda smells like Inuyasha' she thought. (A/N can you guess whom it is)  
  
Thanks for the review I didn't expect any so soon but thx 


	3. chapter 3

A/N: sorry its been so long my dad grounded me from the computer.  
  
Chapter three  
  
Kagome heard a scream from the distance, she had gotten worried when Serenity had taken off but hadn't said anything. "Kaede do you think any things wrong?" asked Shippou who was looking from Inuyasha to Kagome and back. "Yes there is.." Kaede didn't get to finish her thoughts for Inuyasha started talking. "I smell Sesshomaru" was all he stated as he took off into the forest by the time he got to the hot springs he was to late he saw signs of a struggle, he could also smell Serenity's sent mixed with his half brothers. "Crap, crap, crap" he said while hitting himself on the forehead. Kagome and Maroku came running into the clearing. "Inuyasha do you smell Serenity any where?" asked Kagome looking more worried then ever. "Sesshomaru has her they went back to the western lands" came the reply from a vary disgruntled demon. Kagome groaned and sat down. "DAMN, damn, damn" she said  
  
Serenity woke from her passed out state while she and Sesshomaru were flying on a cloud. (She's terrified of flying) "Let my down you filthy dog" she screamed right into his ears. "Shut up you stupid human" he replied and was about to knock her back out again but she looked in to his eyes then pulled her hair so that she could see it, it was blonde ' that means my eyes are blue, DAMN' she thinks to her self 'let him think what he wants to think' "Get me out of the sky now" she screamed again "Shut up you stupid bitch," said a squeaky voice from behind Sesshomaru. "I am not a female dog toad boy," she replied her voice dripping with sarcasm. Soon enough they were landing in front of a huge castle the only reason that Serenity didn't notice that they had landed was because she was still fighting with the toad. (A/N: its night, its also Serenity's night to be human) "its going to be fun to night" serenity said to herself "Why do you think it's going to be fun to night human" came Sesshomaru's voice from behind her. "Why do you insist on calling me human Dog breath?" she asked looking innocent at the insult. Sesshomaru growled "Because I don't like humans, and you are a human," he replied Serenity only rolled her eyes. "You know you can't keep me here right?" Serenity asked with a smile 'I know some thing you don't know' she taunted in her mind. "O and why can I not keep you here?" he asked in reply "Because I am not human for one and I can always leave" Serenity relied 'ok here we go' she thought, she imagined herself in the twenty- first century. She felt a pop and she was at home in California. There's a knock at the front door, as Serenity goes to answer it, on the way she gets a really weird feeling. The bell sounds again. "Hold on please" (its still night and she still looks human) as Serenity gets to the door she sees who it is. 'DAMN he had to come today' Serenity thought Kauga stood right outside the door impatiently knocking. As she opened the door she asked " what do you want Kauga?" he could tell she was annoyed. "What a boy can't come see his girl?" he asked looking innocent. "NO because I told you we were though, hell I even told my mother we were though and she couldn't be happier, she can't stand you for what you did to Kagome" she said vary fast then covered her mouth "ooops I wasn't suppose to say that" she reminded herself out laud (Probably spelled wrong ^.^) Kauga was looking at her weird. "How do you know Kagome, Serenity?" he asked looking shocked. "I've always known her, I lived in Japan for a while but my parents moved me out here" she answered "You said your mother was happy we weren't going out anymore but your parents disowned you so why would they care?" he said in one breath. "I was talking about my adopted mother Kaede and I was just with her before I came back because Sesshomaru decided he wanted to kidnap me and will you please leave off about my other adopted parents please." In an astounding one breath. "Why does Kaede dislike me if I might ask?" "Because of you Kagome and Inuyasha almost didn't have a relationship, also I want you out of here before I call the police your on a restraining order from me" Serenity pointed to the door. "I'll be back" he said and took off. 


	4. authors note

A/N this is where the story changes because you learn more about Serenity's past 


	5. chapter 4

A/N one chapter after another  
Chapter four  
  
Serenity had just gotten back to the warring state era, when she met up with Kagome. "Serenity your back" Kagome takes a long look at her friend "what happened you look like you haven't slept in day's?" "I haven't Kago my ex-boyfriend won't leave me alone when I'm at home," she explained suddenly Inuyasha came in to the clearing. "Why in the seven hells do you smell like Kauga?" he asked Serenity blanched she thought that she had gotten all of his smell off. "SERENITY what is he talking about?" Kagome Screamed both of the half demons told her to shut up. "Because he is my ex-boyfriend and he just won't leave me alone" Serenity replied * * * (The next week)(New moon)  
  
Inuyasha had taken off because of the new moon but also because Kagome was in heat and he couldn't take the temptation. Sango had gone to the hot springs nearby while the monk was on a ridge (Tied there for his own safety). Kagome and Serenity were in camp, Kagome's studying while Serenity's just lost in thought. Shippou was asleep in Kagome's sleeping bag. "Serenity what's wrong? You look like your going to cry," asked Kagome out of nowhere bringing Serenity out of her thoughts. "O, nothing Kagome just nothing" Serenity relied looking back into the darkness beyond. "Don't' give me that Serenity, really what's wrong?" Kagome pushed a little. "I miss Trinity that's all" was all Serenity said "Serene who is Trinity?" Kagome had to ask. "Trinity is my four year old daughter Kago" Serenity replied, "Her full name is Trinity Olivia Poacher," "That would make you thirteen when you had her, but I didn't think you where sexually active at thirteen" Kagome said "I wasn't, I am still not, Kagome I was raped when I was thirteen, about a year after I gave birth she dissapeared from her crib I had no idea where to find her, the only good thing about being part cat demon if you mix with other demons you still don't get your powers till your fifteen" Serenity told most of the story. 'There is no way she will find out who the father is at leased on till I kill him' Serenity thought to herself. Two chapters in one day kool huh any way plzzz read and review 


End file.
